Fullmetal Hunter
by Auraio
Summary: One mistake leading to another, Gon and Killua are mixed up with the adventures of Edward and Alphonse Elric in the heart of Amestris
1. Chapter 1

**Fullmetal Hunter**

**Still a new crossover between Hunter x Hunter and Fullmetal Alchemist, I know that my other fanfic has been pausing for several months but I cannot find a way to describe particular scenes so sorry. However, I do not give up these stories because I have the red thread and I do not intend to lose it.**

**But let's start this new story: **

Chapter 1: The price to pay

He hesitated ... Why? He had Canadian Students é alchemy hard so that it would run around the world in search of a hospital competent enough to save his friend. No hospital had kept him for more than three days.

_There is nothing more to do, your friend is doomed, sorry._

It was this phrase that every doctor used every time with more or less compassion made him mad. Anyone would have given up on this crazy project to save someone who had self-sentenced to death. But he will not give his friend had come out of the darkness in which he grew up, his friend had saved his family, he does not betray, he had saved the first.

He had placed himself in a clearing of a small forest, his circle was drawn, he could begin. The lightning of transmutation, at the beginning blue quickly became red. Black arms came out of the ground and a giant eye opened in the middle of the circle. In an instant his doubts about this operation came back but there was nothing he could do about it; he had opened the door and was absorbed inside.

He found himself, without really understanding in a white space, a huge stone door behind him. But in front of him was a very strange being surrounded by a dark aura that was about the same size as him, but what was just as weird as terrifying, that this individual had a completely white body on which only a mouth with an unhealthy smile was emerging.

" Who are you? He asked in a more or less authoritarian tone.

" Oh, that's a very good question. I am what is called God, the World or the Universe. I am everything, I am one, but I am also you, "replied the strange being in a voice that could have belonged as much to an infant as to an old man.

" It's time for you to see the truth ... "

The moment this sentence was pronounced e by the strange being, the door stone opened, and the eye that had appeared in the circle earlier reappeared and black arms who accompanied grabbed the young boy carried him inside.

He thought that his brain will keep t does not face the huge pile of things that bound his mind and as quickly as it had started, he found himself in the white space that he left moments before facing the strange being.

But something was missing from all the knowledge he had received behind this door.

" Forwarding email, me there, there are still some things I need to see e " he asked in a tone divided between order and enthusiasm.

" It's impossible. that's all you can see in exchange for your tribute. " Replied be a voice of a scary calm.

" My what ...? The boy answered, his voice trembling with worry.

" Your tribute. Repeated the being.

After these words the two legs of the boy began to disappear and reappear on the body of the God opposite him.

" The equivalent exchange, do you know no Mr. Alchemist? God added with a clear smile this time.

A flash of light took place and the boy found himself again in the clearing in which he had made his transmutation, lying in the grass.

He tried to get up, but he soon realized that his legs had disappeared. So, he used his last strength to see if the main goal was accomplished, his two legs in the background were not expensive paid.

But he quickly realized that his friend's condition had not improved, and the evil aura that consumed him from within was still present. He had failed

Unable to hold back her tears, Killua gave way to grief, sorrow that was lost in the night as he watched his friend, Gon, die.

**Yes, I know, this n ' is not my usual style but I wanted to start another way for the intro to this crossover, but I should return to a more classic style from the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting of Brothers in Arms

Edward Elric absolutely wanted to know if this Doctor Marco could provide them with a track that would allow him and his brother to find their bodies, it had been so many years since that cursed day when they had tried to resuscitate their mother. Accompanied by Commander Alex Louis Armstrong, they were normally on their way to Resembourg, their hometown where Edward could have his automail repaired and thus repair Alphonse's armor. If they made this unexpected stop, it was to see a man who, according to the commander, could have information on the Philosophers Stone.

As they walked through the village towards the doctor's house a voice called out to them "Who are you? And what do you want with the doctor? "

It was a rather young voice as the three turned to see, on the roof of a house, their interlocutor. He was a boy who must have been about the same age as Alphonse if not a little younger. He wore long boots, shorts and a light jacket, all green, a color that reflected in the boy's spiky hair, as if gravity did not affect them.

"We are only here to ask the doctor for something, we have no intention of taking him with us to Centrale." Commander Armstrong honestly replied.

The boy always seemed rather suspicious of the three strangers who were there to see the man who had saved them, his friend and him from certain death. However, the two people facing him seemed hardly bad, let alone dangerous.

"Uh, okay, I'm going to take you to the doctor, but at the slightest misstep I force you back on the first train that goes by." The boy replied

The three soldiers followed the boy through the small village in which they were.

"He seemed to be at our mercy, he leaves no flaws, it's rather surprising for such a young man" Commander Armstrong whispered to Edward who did not like not having control of the situation at all and who refrained from throwing himself on the young boy.

A few minutes later, the boy led them to a house that looked no different from the others.

"I'm going to knock, stay behind me." the young boy said to the three others before knocking on the door "Doctor? It's me, Gon."

The door opened slowly, and an elderly man appeared.

"You shouldn't have brought them, Gon, they're going to take me back there." The old man said with a clearly perceptible fear in his voice.

"They told me they just wanted to talk, and I don't feel like they are lying. And if they are ever threatening, I will do it." The young boy replied, who was clearly called Gon.

"If you say so, I trust your instincts." The old replied man who must have been Doctor Marco.

The three soldiers entered after Gon. Edward could see that the interior of the house also seemed relatively standard. Aside from the doctor, there was someone else in the house, a young silver haired boy the same age as Gon who was sitting at the table everyone seemed to be sitting on.

"Why would you want to talk to me if not to put me back in line?" The doctor asked in a depressed tone.

"Well, this is for the two boys with me, since you are an expert in biological alchemy, I thought that maybe I could help them." Alex Louis Armstrong replied in a very empathetic tone.

"These two boys?" The doctor asked, who finally seemed to notice the presence of Edward and the armor that served as Alphonse's body.

It was too much for Edward who knocked on the table to have attention before shouting "I am the Fullmetal alchemist and I and my brother are in search of the Philosopher's Stone".

Gon seemed to be threatening to Edward but with a look, Dr. Marco calmed him before asking softly "Why are you looking for the stone? "

Knowing that he had no other choice, Edward revealed the automail he had in place of his left leg. "A few years ago, my brother and I tried to resuscitate our mother, carried away by illness, we broke the taboo of human transmutation and we paid the price: I lost my left leg and my arm right, my brother, he lost his entire body. "

"Either way, you want the Philosopher's Stone just to find your bodies and bury your mistake." The young boy with silver hair said.

It was too much; Edward couldn't hold back anymore and went over to the boy and punched him hard in the left arm. If the silver-haired boy paralyzed the attack slightly, that didn't stop him from flying to the nearest wall.

"Killua!" Gon cried, worried about his friend.

"Don't make fun of me, do you even know how guilty I felt because of all this, huh?!" Edward shouted completely insane but instantly calmed down when he saw the boy who seemed to be called Killua. "You have ... no legs?"

The boy who pissed him off had no leg and therefore couldn't move. So, it was Gon who straightened it and moved it to his chair that Edward had reflexively straightened. Once Killua got back in his chair, Gon glared at Edward. Commander Armstrong, who had observed the scene without saying anything, knew that, depending on the next word to be spoken, there was a risk of massacre.

"It's nothing Gon, don't worry, I didn't think their hearts were still so bruised." Killua said with a bit of guilt.

"How did you lose your legs?" Alphonse asked, surprising Gon and Killua who were surprised to see a talking armor.

"Well, just like you." Killua replied.

The Elric brothers had a time out, the boy in front of them had suffered the same as them, and that door of truth had taken Killua's two legs.

"And when did it happen? And who did you transmute?" Edward asked in a tone split between curiosity to know more and guilt for hastily judging the boy.

"The person I have transmuted is only looking at me, but it was about 15 days ago." Killua replied in a neutral tone.

Edward was shocked again, when he and his brother tried to resuscitate their mother, he was so consumed by guilt and trauma that he remained completely amorphous for several years. And this boy seemed to have been barely touched by what had happened to him.

"And what are you planning to do now?" Alphonse asked in a tone as calm as compassionate.

"Well, I too would like to study the Philosopher's Stone, however it is its deep properties that interest me." Killua answered with us.

"Well then come with us, we're going to see a friend who could repair my automail in Resembourg. She could do it to you too." Edward said with a determined smile that was beginning to appear on his face.

"It's very nice, but an automail is expensive as far as I know, and I have almost no money." Killua replied somewhat embarrassed.

"It's okay, I can pay for you, you won't be able to search properly if you only search in that lost hole." Edward retorted now fiercely determined.

"I think it would be fulfilling for both of you to travel a little." Doctor Marco added.

"We could go there at least for your Killua legs." Gon added in turn.

"Okay, so that's okay." The young boy yielded.

"It will add to the atmosphere if these two join us." Alphonse said.

"Yeah, sure," Edward replied.

However, none of the three soldiers had paid attention to the bandage on Gon's left shoulder. A bandage hiding a terrible wound and a terrible secret.

**Sorry for the delay, I hope this chapter has you, I will try to write a little more in these difficult times to entertain you but I do not guarantee anything. Constructive reviews are welcome.**


End file.
